usshawkinsfandomcom-20200213-history
Saucer Seperation
Saucer separation, or starship separation, was an emergency maneuver performed by some Federation starships involving the complete disconnection of the primary hull and the secondary hull. History During the 23rd century, separation was used as a means of abandoning either hull in the event of a catastrophic emergency. It was a one-time only event, and the hulls could not be reconnected without external support. This feature was a last-resort option aboard Constitution Class starships. By the 24th century, separations were designed to be more routine with some classes being designed with reconnection abilities. Both components contained essential systems, allowing each to be independently operable for extended periods. The Galaxy Class and Prometheus Class starships were examples of starship classes designed to routinely separate into two or more components. Separation Sequence Preparation On the Galaxy-class, saucer separation was primarily designed as a way for the civilian and nonessential crew complement to escape in the saucer section, while the senior staff and essential personnel engage a threat or enter a potentially dangerous situation in the stardrive section. When a starship was required to separate, due to these circumstances, the separation command was issued by the commanding officer from the main bridge. The commanding officer, along with most of the senior staff then transferred to the battle bridge on the stardrive section via a dedicated emergency turbolift, while a junior officer was typically left in command of the saucer module. The saucer was almost always given the directive to seek safety by retreating to a starbase or other allied territory. Evacuation of nonessential personnel from the stardrive section was conducted by security staff. Audio warnings were given to the crew to alert them of the pending event and how much time was remaining to vehicle separation. Separation Event During the actual separation event, the docking latches, on the stardrive side of the ship, collapse and retract into the hull of the stardrive section. An auto-separation was generally used to separate the two components of the ship, although a manual option was also available. The separation was monitored from the main bridge and battle bridge by the conn officer and operations officer. Staff in engineering could also provide support during a separation. The drive section, which contained the ship's warp drive and the majority of weapons systems, was then free to confront danger without endangering the lives of nonessential crew. Following the crisis, the two sections can rendezvous and rejoin. Connection was generally the reverse process of separation, again with automated and manual options. High-Warp Situations Though highly unadvised, it was possible to separate the saucer from the stardrive section at high-warp velocities. Used by Jean-Luc Picard during the first encounter with the Q, the saucer was separated at a warp speed of 9.5. According to Data, it was highly impractical, but possible with no margin for error. The slightest mishap would have made this attempt deadly. It was also required to clear the saucer section from the stardrive section to ensure safety, because as soon as separation was over, the saucer section would start to lose speed, causing danger to the stardrive section. However, Picard was able to successfully separate the saucer in order to protect the families of the Enterprise from the immense power of Q. Emergency Landing of Saucer Section The saucer sections of many starship classes were designed to make planetfall on a suitable planetary surface, preferably Class M. The saucer was required to make a level approach and heading towards the ground at a shallow angle. The area chosen for landing had to be smooth and relatively free of obstruction. However, unless there are landing struts or similar equipment available, the vessel will generally be disabled beyond repair. Examples of Separation USS Enterprise-D The USS Enterprise-D used saucer separation as a way to confront the Q entity on its first mission in 2364. Captain Picard left Lieutenant Worf in charge of the saucer section. The separation was the first to be conducted at high warp. During the reconnection of the ship, Picard ordered new first officer William T. Riker to conduct the docking manually. The bridge crew were somewhat apprehensive about the plan, but Riker performed well. He safely rejoined the two sections without any automated assistance, proving himself to Picard. Commander Riker suggested a saucer separation shortly before the Enterprise was sent to investigate a possible Romulan attack on the freighter Batris later that year, although Picard felt it was too early to justify such an action. The Klingon criminals Korris and Konmel, inadvertently rescued from the Batris by the Enterprise, were fascinated by the stardrive section of the Enterprise and were excited at the prospect of hijacking it for their use in battle. They attempted to get Worf to assist them in accessing the battle bridge and separating the ship, but fortunately Worf was loyal to the Enterprise crew. Also that year, acting captain Geordi La Forge separated the ship to return and fight the automated weapons drones on planet Minos. Chief Engineer Logan was ordered to take command of the saucer section and take it to Starbase 103. Also that year, the USS Enterprise was sent to investigate the destruction of a number of colonies and bases along the border with the Romulan Neutral Zone. Before entering the area, Commander Riker suggested a saucer separation although Picard felt it was too early to justify such an action. In 2366, Commander Shelby suggested separating the ship and using the saucer to create a distraction for the Borg. Commander Riker rejected the idea, feeling the extra power from the saucer's impulse engines would be of use in the battle. Shelby briefed Picard on her plan despite Riker's objections. Later, Riker used Picard's knowledge of the plan to his advantage during a rescue attempt to retrieve Picard, assimilated as Locutus. Following the devastating Battle of Wolf 359, the Enterprise caught up to the Borg cube, then engaged the vessel and separated. As expected, the Borg focused their attack on the stardrive section, ignoring the saucer module. This allowed the saucer to launch a shuttlecraft, masked in an antimatter spread, to the cube. Commander Data and Lieutenant Worf successfully transported aboard the cube and abducted Locutus, which was a crucial event leading to the defeat of the Borg in orbit of Earth. Tactical uses of saucer separation such as these were perhaps inspiration for the multi-vector assault mode of the USS Prometheus, launched in 2374. Category:Maneuvers Category:Federation Classes